Tengo sueño
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: —¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa! ¡Vienes a decirme prácticamente en la cara que te quieres morir, tú, la persona que se ama mas a sí misma que a nadie más! ¡Vienes aquí y dices un montón de estupideces, se esas de las que te burlas de los humanos! ¡Levanta eso maldito rostro y muéstrame que eres el maldito infeliz que tanto odio…! O si no… Y-yo… ¡te mato! ¡Juro que te mato!


**Tengo sueño**

—Shizu-chan… tengo sueño—sonrió de lado acercándose al rubio hasta apoyar su cabeza en su espalda y abrazarse débilmente a su fuerte cuerpo. —mucho sueño…—El de ropas de bartender estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando por primera vez en su vida observo la mirada carmesí apagada, sin ese brillo malicioso de siempre y esa sonrisa, que normalmente era cruel y sínica, se mostraba débil y melancólica. Se desconcertó. Su mirada de confusión le sacó una risilla arrogante por lo bajo al de oscuros cabello—he pensado, y me siento de lo mas ridículo de tan solo pensar en esta posibilidad. Últimamente he estado muy aburrido ya nada me divierte como antes… y ¿sabes? Quisiera dormir siempre y no despertar. Tengo tanto sueño…—Suelta un bufido que parecía mas una risa lamentosa e irónica. —¿lo entiendes, no? —Soltó a reír, con esa risa desquiciada que solo él posee—Querer dormir para siempre es no querer vivir. Y no quieres vivir significa…—

—¡¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?! —Probablemente era un truco, o tal vez estaba realmente en depresión. No supo como reaccionar. ¿Qué le decía? Era el comportamiento mas anormal que hubiera visto en Izaya. Violentamente lo alzó del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared —¡por dios cállate! No sé qué truco planeas ni entiendo bien de qué rayos me hablas… ¡pero sé que tú no eres así! Quita esa estúpida cara de afligido o te la quito a golpes…—Bufó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca. El informante le miró perplejo, vaya… siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas esa bestia inhumana, ¿porqué jodidos no podía predecirlo? Cuando sus ojos recuperaron el tamaño normal volvió a sonreí como sólo él puede, y al mismo tiempo, esta vez, completamente diferente.

—Nee Shizu-chan…—Ignoró por completo las palabras del otro. —¿Con una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir no despertaré…?—volvió a estallar en sus carcajadas desquiciadas para ocultar el hecho de que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, que los cristalizaba y amenazaba con salir.

¿porqué…? ¡¿Porqué…!? ¡¿porqué mierda estaba tan aterrado si se estaba a punto de librar de esa pulga asquerosa de una vez!? Sus ojos se abren enormemente y no entiende porqué tantas cosas inundan su mente. Su vida sin esa sabandija cruzó lentamente por s mente, su corazón se encogió. No entiende porque le afecta y preocupa tanto. No entiende que es esa sensación que le oprime el pecho y le deja un nudo en la garganta. Le afligía enormemente ver a Izaya en ese estado. Le causaba un tremenda sensación de impotencia y confusión. Lo peor fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que si no hacía algo… o decía algo inteligente lo perdería…¿Porqué mierda dolía ver a esa sabandija así?

—¿Sabes…? Soy un cobarde—Hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño—Joder, ¿pero en qué rayos pienso al venir a hablar contigo así…?¿qué es lo que espero de ti? —Sonríe de lado.

—¡Déjate de idioteces! —Exclama fúrico atinando un golpe sofocante en el estómago que le sacó el aire por un buen rato al de pelinegro que lo observaba entre los cabellos alborotados. Un hilo de sangre corre desde su boca. Estaba perplejo. Luego volvió a sonreír de lado y frunció el ceño curvando en sus labios una mueca —Auch... ha… lo volviste a hacer… no me espera eso… de verdad te detesto…—El rubio por su parte, mantiene la mirada oculta entre los cabellos teñidos.

—¡¿pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Vienes a decirme prácticamente en la cara que te quieres morir, tú, la persona que se ama mas a sí misma que a nadie más! ¡Vienes aquí y dices un montón de estupideces, se esas de las que te burlas de los humanos! ¡Levanta eso maldito rostro y muéstrame que eres el maldito infeliz que tanto odio…! O si no… Y-yo…—¿Pero qué…?¿De dónde había salido eso…? ¡Al diablo el odio y el orgullo! Su vida no sería nada si no tuviera a ese maldito enano a su lado aún de esa forma tan retorcida. — O-o… ¡te mato! ¡Juro que te mato! —Sin él, se sentiría vacío. Hueco. Odiaba admitir, pero en algún punto de su perturbarte, comenzó a depender de él. No pensaba nada más que no fuera Izaya. Era algo alarmante sí, pero real. Había llegado a su corazón de una forma u otra, de eso no había duda. El rostro de Izaya que hasta ahora lo observaba atónito, saca Shizuo de sus melancólicos pensamientos al estallar en lágrimas, luego ríe. —¡Tenías que ser tú el que me viera llorar! ¡Ahahah! —Rió como un loco entre sollozos —No he llorado desde que era un niño—mas lágrimas—N-no es justo… eso era… justo lo que quería que dijeras… pero como te conozco sabía qué harías lo contrario a lo que predijera, pero hiciste justo lo que quería… lo que paradójicamente es hacer lo contrario a lo que quiero...¡enserio te detesto!

Esta vez shizuo no dijo nada y lo abrazó. De manera protectora, escondiendo s rostro en su pecho desviando los ojos para no verlo llorar.

—Explícame una cosa, Shizu-chan…—pronuncia mientras se aferra al cuerpo del guarda espaldas. —¿Porqué tratas de consolarme? Tú me detestas y…

—Lástima. —dice con tono neutro.

—Eres malo mintiendo. —Lo mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado con arrogancia.

—Porque te amo. —Respondió ligeramente sonrojado.

—Lo volviste a hacer—dice de manera fúrica y frunce el ceño —Volviste a decir justo lo único que no esperaba.

—Cállate —Gruñó, y lo besó en los labios, olvidando todo lo demás.


End file.
